


YOU ARE WHAT?!

by PurpleMockingbird



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMockingbird/pseuds/PurpleMockingbird
Summary: First chapter is a little head-canon for when Sandra tells Allison she has been seeing Kate.Second chapter is Sandra remembering some great moments she had with Kate -> first date cuteness and some more established cuteness





	1. Chapter 1

„YOU ARE WHAT?!“ Allisons eyes grew comically wide.

Sandra hushed “Can you keep it down”. The door to her office was open and even though it was late, a few people were still around. 

“KATE LITTLEJOHN!” Allison mouthed, her eyes alight, a laugh already bubbling up, as the first wave of shock to her best friend telling her, she had been going out with Kate Littlejohn for a few weeks, subsided. 

She knew Sandra understood that her little emotional outburst was good natured. They had known each other long enough for Sandra to know that those news could not just be delivered without a pentagon-level best-friend interrogation.  
Next to the surprise and curiosity she felt, Allison was also very happy her friend trusted her enough to tell her these news.

She sat down huffing, done with the first spurt of laughter. “I have so many questions, Sandy! First of all – isn’t Jays working theory that Littlejohn is a robot? Also – I didn’t even know you were into women!”

“Kate” Sandra put emphasis on the name “maybe seems emotionally distant to Jay but in comparison to him everyone is a block of ice.” Sandra shuffled a few files around “also he’s just sore that he lost to her a few times.” 

“Right! He lost to her.. Because she works at the States Attorney’s Office.. The guys we go up against.. That’s not in the way at all?”  
She said it in a light tone but her concern was real. She had seen first-hand what being “on the other side” could do to a relationship.

“Allison, this isn’t such a big deal. We’ve been seeing each other a couple times a week. I like spending time with her. We have fun. No need to overanalyze things.”

“So it’s just sex” Allison stated nonchalantly. She was very comfortable asking the hard-hitting questions. 

Sandra sat down in her chair behind her desk, seemingly looking anywhere but at Allison.

“I wouldn’t exactly put it like that.” Sandra said, with a little hesitance in her voice. “I really do enjoy her company. We have endless things to talk about. It’s just so easy!”

Allison blinked comically for a few times. She couldn’t help herself. She had tried to stay serious but this was just too funny and absurd not to tease Sandra about it.  
“Endless things to talk about, hm?! With Kate Littlejohn?! I’m sorry! But who is this person you’re talking about? I think I have never heard an unnecessary word out of that womans mouth!” 

Sometimes it was hard to read Sandra but over the years she had become better and better at it. This time she didn’t even have to try.

She saw a small smile creep to the corner of Sandras eyes. It was a private smile, not meant for her to see. It was the “She does talk.. with me”-smile of someone who realizes the person they like, sees something special in them.

Allison knew then, that this wasn’t just sex and even though Sandra insisted that it wasn’t, it actually was a big deal. She sobered a little at that realization. Sandra was a sister to her and a new love interest would also mean potential drama or heartbreak. 

“She’s actually just as brilliant across a dinner table as in front of judge.” Sandra replied and smiled at Allison. A true and beautiful smile meant for the world and Allison couldn’t help but feel happy to see it. 

She could worry about potential heartbreak (and how to threaten the most threatening person she had ever met) in a bit. 

Right now she just wanted to revel in Sandras happiness and tease her a little about it.  
All the seriousness of the world was usually on Sandras shoulders -no matter what she talked about- but it didn’t seem to be there when it came to this.  
In Allisons book, that was something great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Sandra remembering a few of her favorite moments with Kate so far, after talking to Allison.  
> There is first-date cuteness and more established cuteness.

Shortly after leaving the office and a still exasperated Allison behind, Sandra was walking down the street towards home. While looking at well-lit store fronts she was pondering her conversation with Allison and more than that its content - Kate. 

Sandra had enjoyed the surprised and crazy look that she had gotten from Allison. She had known beforehand that her dating Kate would blow Allisons mind and that she would have to answer a lot of questions. Naturally, she did. Allison was her best friend and she had longed to tell her ever since her first kiss with Kate a few weeks ago. She had never gathered enough courage to ask about the ‘communication politics’ of their ‘relationship’, because all the people she could tell were public defenders who all knew Kate. It wasn’t as clean cut as it would have been if she started dating a corporate lawyer or something. Kates life would be impacted as well by Sandra telling her colleagues. This subsequently meant that Sandra had to talk to Kate about it, and that was the kind of serious, work-related talk that she tried to stay away from when they were on dates. 

Of course, not all work-related stuff was off limit. They were both huge law nerds and talked for hours about fascinating aspects of important cases. But they tried not to talk about on-going cases or things like the rivalry and sometimes contempt public defenders and the states attorneys had for each other.

Sandra had been careful on their first date not to talk too much from a defense attorneys point of view but more from an objective point of view. Kate, always observing, had obviously realized it and had brought it up. It was already one of Sandras favorite memories of a date ever. 

_Kate had listened carefully and smiled politely during her very neutral deliberation on an old case, even though Sandra actually felt quite passionate about the (in her opinion unnecessarily harsh) charges the State had filed against the defendant._

_When she stopped to look at Kate, she was adjusting the napkin to be perfectly aligned with her plate and then looked up at her.  
“I know what you’re doing, you know” Kate said matter-of-factly._

_Sandras face grew a little confused “Oh yes? What am I doing in your opinion?”.  
Her voice grew a little banter-y when she asked the question but Kates response was serious. _

_“For starters - I know it must’ve been pretty hard for you to not call the States Attorney who handled that case an asshole.” She smiled a little. Her voice grew just a little more personal “Please call him whatever you like. Don’t hold yourself back on my account.” After a short thought Kate continued. “In fact – let’s clear something up here. I absolutely respect your occupation as a public defender, and your passion for it, is part of what made me want to get to know you in the first place. I believe in our justice system – even if by far not perfect. And I believe that it can only work if equally as great and passionate lawyers defend a subject as those who prosecute them. So please, be the passionate public defender that you are. I enjoy spending time with her.”_

_Sandras eyes were a little wider but she broke into a smile and then laughed a little._  
“Great, that guy really was a dickhead.” she said in a good-natured tone.   
A little more serious she added “Thank you, Kate. You know that goes both ways. You’re kind of my hero ever since you took down a corrupt judge. Made my moral obligation to dislike all prosecutors a little hard to fulfill” Sandra said, in a praising and maybe a little flirtatious tone. 

_The place they were currently waiting to be served in, was only dimly lit but Sandra was quite sure that she saw a little blush, as well as a small, proud smile on Kates lips and her heart swelled._

_She had wanted to spend more time with Kate Littlejohn, the badass prosecutor because she was fascinated by her and she somehow felt drawn to her._  
That, said prosecutor, had a softer side, was an amazing plus she had not expected.   
Also, that she would get to know that side so soon and her own reaction to it were not expected either. 

_She already liked, making Kate Littlejohn blush a little too much._

Sandra was only a few minutes away from her and Allisons flat when she heard a text message come in.   
It was from Kate and said “What did Allison say? Best regards Kate Littlejohn”.   
It made Sandra smile dumbly into the night, that Kate just didn’t care that all her private messages were also signed by her auto-signature.   
It was so classically Kate, she just had to appreciate it for a second. T

hen she replied outlining the conversation, using emojis, capital letters and no punctuation whatsoever. Little did she know that her writing style, which was just as chaotic and emotional as she was, made someone smile at the other side of the city as well.

She was glad she had finally talked to Kate about telling Allison, the day before. After seeing her at least three times every week for a month and sleeping at her place several times, it had been hard keeping her a secret from her colleague, room-mate and best friend. 

_While the first few dates they went on, were quite traditional food or movie or park dates, with interesting conversations and soft kisses at the end, spending so much time together had brought them close fast.  
That’s why Sandra usually just walked into Kates apartment when they said they would order take-out and watch Netflix. _

_That night, though, Sandra rang the bell, which made Kate look a little confused at her. But she got over it quite fast and smiled at her, genuinely happy to see her._

_Sandra couldn’t help but place a little kiss on the prosecutors lips. She was clad in sweatpants and a typical pant-suit blouse. The sweatpants had been a gift from Sandra, when she found out that Kate didn’t own a pair. Back then she hadn’t known that she should’ve gotten her a comfortable top as well. But then again, she enjoyed Kates personality shining through, just as much as she enjoyed that Kate seemed to like wearing her gift._

_It made her forget for a second that she wanted to talk to Kate about telling Allison, which had made her quite nervous all day long._

_Kate took her coat and handed her a glass of wine, walking back to the kitchen island where she had been cutting vegetables earlier._

_“I didn’t know you could cook” Sandra said and the open, deliberate smile on Kates face took her breath away for a second. Those bright smiles, that she only saw when it was just the two of them, always did._

_“Well, I thought it was time to let you know, that I’m quite excellent at everything, including cooking.” Kate joked, smile still playing on her lips._

_“You never stop to amaze me, Kate Littlejohn” Sandra replied and was rewarded by a little laugh from Kate._

_When Kate turned away to sauté some vegetables, Sandras nerves came back and she started pacing a little bit._

_“Hard case?” Kate asked, kind of breaking their unspoken rule, but a nervous Sandra usually was product of her job, so she asked anyways._

_Sandra looked like she had been ripped out of a thought “Huh?”._

_Now Kate turned around, putting her full attention on Sandra._

_“I asked if you have a hard case. You seem.. agitated”_

_“Oh” Sandra felt a little sorry for making her worry. “Nonono, all is good. I just finished negotiating my case. Tomorrow I’ll be on duty.”_

_“Then, what is it?”_

_Sandra always admired Kates way of questioning, in court. She always knew just how specific a question had to be. To an ‘Anything else?’ everything could be answered, which could make room for an important opinion. To an ‘Was this the man you saw?’ only a yes or no, could be answered._

_It seemed now, she didn’t want to lead Sandra somewhere by her question – she formulated it openly, so that Sandra could just tell her, what was on her mind._

_Sandra shook her head a little. She definitely spent a little too much time analyzing questioning techniques. A side product of her job but quite useless now, as Kate was looking at her expectantly._

_Kate shifted a little, and looked a little insecure for a second, which was what finally made Sandra exit her nervous train of thought.  
She walked up to Kate, standing close, implicitly inducing security. Sandra had a way of implicitly knowing what people needed. A property that Kate found very impressive and widely underrated in lawyers._

_“I actually wanted to ask you something.” Sandra said._

_“What? Are you asking me to go to prom with you?” Kate joked dryly but with humor in her eyes. She definitely felt more confident again._

_Sandra laughed and replied, “No, but good one. I’ll do that next week.” She hesitated but then looked into Kates eyes and just saw interest and a little worry in them, so she continued._

_“I actually wanted to ask, if it would be okay for you, if I told Allison about you.” She smiled weakly at Kate who had, as very often, her natural poker face on._

_When she replied it was in the tone of a psychology professor answering the question “Of course, it is completely natural for you to want to share the news of a new romantic interest with your friend.”_

_Sandra wasn’t completely satisfied with that. She knew Kate was very factual and often understood but didn’t share the need to be quite so open with other people.  
But in this instance, it was very important for Sandra to make sure, Kate was comfortable with it. She could go up against Allison in court any time and if she thought that Allison knowing about her love life would give Allison some sort of power, Sandra needed to know and consider that. _

_Sandra said something along those lines but a little more confused laced with nervousness.  
Kate tilted her head to the side, and her eyes showed that she found Sandra quite adorable. It was something, Kate was doing pretty often these days, because quite often she caught herself adoring the public defender._

_She reached out, and put her hands on Sandras hips, stilling her nervous fidgeting “Really, don’t worry about me. I’m a grown woman. I can handle Allison Adams.”  
She kept looking into Sandras eyes, a smile still lighting up her own and when she was sure she had received the message, she turned back to the stove and said across her shoulder “Besides, I kind of like the idea of your friends knowing about us.”_

_Sandra stood there, a little shell-shocked. Kate had made it very clear she liked her, but a confession this openly, was still very new to Sandra and a bunch of butterflies agreed by dancing crazily in her stomach.  
There were still so many firsts she wanted to have with Kate, she realized, and hugged Kate from behind._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Talk to me about this rare-pair! You can do it here in the comments or on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imhereforthetvshows


End file.
